leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Panduhz
Personal files Please categorize your uploaded personal files with the appropriate categorization (Category:Personal files) or they will be deleted. 02:43, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Custom Champion Tips Hey there! Sorry about your blog getting deleted. I'd still love to help, though, if you're still looking for tips on how to balance abilities. I can put them onto your talk page or send them by email. --Willbachbakal (talk) 16:41, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for getting back to you so late. I'll do this in parts, starting with the bit I did on gapclosers: seconds, if it's a basic ability. Examples of this include , and . After that, you can adjust the cooldown depending on the nature of the gapcloser. The following should be a reason to increase the cooldown on your gapcloser: *It's very long-ranged (i.e. 700 units or over, which will take you out of the attack range of almost any champion even if you're right next to them). *It carries an effect that makes it easier for your champion to escape. An example of this would be which in addition to being long-ranged leaves behind a trail of fire, deterring enemies. *Its cooldown can be reduced in a way that doesn't rely on cooldown reduction, for example if your champion's basic attacks or other abilities reduce its cooldown (e.g. via ) or if your gapcloser resets upon a kill or assist (such as ). The basic principle here is that all of these give your champion a lifeline of sorts, which makes laning and teamfights safer for them. The following should be a reason to decrease the cooldown on your gapcloser: *It requires a target. Even more so if said target can only be an enemy. Examples of this would be and . I only recommend this restriction if you want your champion to be a duelist, i.e. someone who dives into fights and goes all in, and so uses their gapcloser to initiate and not to escape. *Your champion is melee. Melee champions are obviously going to be closer to enemies, and so generally more at risk. If your melee champion is really dependent on a small window of mobility to go in or out of fights, they should have a gapcloser on a relatively low cooldown. *The gapcloser has a very short range (i.e. under 500 units). This will prevent your champion from going through certain walls. *The gapcloser cannot be used to cross terrain (i.e. . All of these are factors that tend to put your champion at risk, and so warrant a gapcloser on a shorter cooldown. Essentially, you're going to be balancing safety versus riskiness when figuring out the gapcloser's cooldown. If your champion's gapcloser is also their ultimate, this also comes into play, though depending on how powerful the gapcloser is and how important it is for your champion in a fight (i.e. versus ) the cooldown can be either really large or really small. Other tips you should know: *Don't put too much damage onto your gapcloser unless you want it to be an important part of your champion's damage combo. If your gapcloser works well as an escape but needs to be used to damage an enemy your champion's going to suffer. This is why AP Tristana and AP Ezreal don't do well in current competitive play: their combo requires them to initiate with their gapclosers instead of saving them for an escape, meaning they need to choose between more safety and less damage, or more damage and huge amounts of risk. If your champion's a duelist this doesn't apply, as they need to initiate with their gapcloser anyway. *If you want your gapcloser to be a self-pull, as with , or , you need to add some form of hard crowd control that will either keep the enemy in place (so a stun or a snare) or displace them with you (knockback or a pull). This is, of course, assuming your champion dashes to the target. *The type of gapcloser you choose on your champion matters. A dash or jump means your champion will take a small amount of time to travel to their destination, and will be affected by hazards in their path. A blink means your champion travels to their destination instantly. A teleport means your champion travels to their target instantly, but has to channel for a certain time first. Blinks are, obviously, harder to anticipate than dashes or teleports, and so the blink effect itself represents more power. Depending on how you want your champion to play out, you should consider what would fit them best. |width = 100% }} I'll put a lot more on here. If there's anything you disagree with or that I can clarify, please do tell me. If you want advice on a mechanic or ability in particular, ask and I'll cover it. If you want, you can also show me a part of your champion's kit (or the whole thing) and we can discuss it. --Willbachbakal (talk) 06:56, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Sample Code Here is a sample code. I hope it helps. :) Sylphie enchants a large area with her magic, causing flowers to bloom for 10 seconds. In this flower field, Sylphie’s Shifty Sprite innate is always in effect. Allied champions who enter the flower field also gain bonus movement speed and ignore unit collision. Sylphie may repeatedly cast Flower Power in the next 10 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |range=1500/1750/2000 |costtype=mana }} Sylphie causes further flowers to bloom in the direction she is facing in a detonating arc. These flowers create new Bloomsday area and poof, dealing magic damage and slowing hit foes by 1 second. If Sylphie damages an enemy champion with this ability, she will fade into stealth instantly for up to 0.5 seconds. This ability can be used while moving. Flower Power can be used repeatedly until Bloomsday’s effect wears off. |leveling= |cost= |cooldown= |range=300 |costtype=mana }} }} Nhan-Fiction (talk) 21:41, October 28, 2013 (UTC)